


A Very Williams Christmas

by properlyreal (midnightghostwriter)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightghostwriter/pseuds/properlyreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and Rory celebrate Christmas with their daughter, Nova.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Williams Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This based on an idea that claraaoswlds and I had for a meme going about "If they had a kid." Enjoy!

The morning of Nova's seventh Christmas dawns with the brightness and snow of a stereotypical painted winter landscape. The ones who rise to greet the harsh beckon of the sun are, however, her parents. Murmured good mornings and arguments about who has to get up to check on their daughter first are exchanged in voices still muffled with sleep before it is decided that Mr. Williams will start on breakfast if his wife makes sure Nova hasn't gotten into too much trouble already.

They are pleased to find that Nova has only gotten into her stocking, removed safely from its hook near the small fireplace and not-as-delicately upended so its contents can be more easily explored. While Rory starts cooking eggs and brewing coffee, Clara finds a safe spot on the floor to sit with their daughter. The young girl begins explaining the various items Santa brought here, though she continuously refers to it as her "survival pack" for whatever adventure she seems to think she's on. Clara plays along easily enough, earning giggles and smiles and a safe victory in which she doesn't die (unlike the many other times she has).

The three of them gather at the table for breakfast and Nova chatters excitedly about the other wrapped gifts under the small fir in the living room corner. She thinks one is that toy walkie talkie she's been asking for for her adventures, and that another one is a book; she doesn't look nearly as excited about that one.

"Why so glum, shining star, books are awesome!" Clara tries, while Rory hides a smile behind his mug of coffee and Nova whips her ponytail violently from side to side.

"No, books are rubbish unless they have a treasure map inside!" she insists, and the matter is closed.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea," Rory mutters to her later as Nova goes to grab some other toys that will join the fray on the living room carpet. Clara swats his arm in retaliation.

"She'll love it, you'll see. Jus' doesn't know what book it is yet is all."

Nova proves her mother right during the exchange of presents not long later. Small fingers tear at the shining paper with unmatched ferocity and a shriek of delight rips from her throat. Encased in the shining red and the green bow are two books, one a very comprehensive collection of stars and constellations, the other a familiar looking volume Rory had never thought he'd see his wife without. Despite her young age, Nova seems to comprehend the importance of the second book, setting it aside with a look that almost speaks to reverence so she can flip eagerly through its companion.

Rory gives Clara some assorted jewelry she'd been eyeing and she gives him a new watch. With their presents exchanged, the little family settles in for some Christmas films before dinner with Nova's granddads. Which is of course when the doorbell rings.

He's volunteered to go investigate and shuffles off to the front door. A peek through the eyehole in the door reveals no one on the front step so he opens it to check. The porch is still empty. Or at least it's empty of people. Where one might normally find a person standing is a rectangular package, wrapped much like the presents beneath their tree, though it's tied with what looks suspiciously like a bow tie. The sight of it makes Rory's heart leap into his throat.

"Rory? What is it?" Clara joins him at the now closed door and peers over his shoulder at the mysterious thing in his hands. Her eyes widen and she double checks the tag to be sure. They share an unspoken conversation to decide what to do before returning to the living room where Nova has her eyes glued to the screen for once.

"Nova, sweetheart," Rory starts, trying to divert her attention. Her eyes flick to his face, and then find the package in her mother's hands. She clambers over the couch cushions to the arm nearest them.

"What is it?" she demands, though it's clear she already knows from the way she bounces up and down on the arm of the couch with excitement.

"Another present for you. It was... hiding outside." She takes it eagerly from Clara and glances briefly at the tag before ripping it apart as she had all the others. She screams again with excitement, waving the box's contents about like some sort of trophy.

"I got it, I got it!" she squeals. Her parents take a closer look at the item in her hands. It appears to be a telescope, though closer inspection reveals it's definitely not from this time period. And knowing who sent it, they're not at all surprised. Rory finds the tag amongst the wrapping paper wreckage and looks it over again, shaking his head.

_To: Nova, From: The Doctor_


End file.
